1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coating compositions containing a polymer dispersion which is capable of forming films at temperatures below 70.degree. C. and a polyurethane polyurea dispersion which is not film forming at temperatures below 70.degree. C., and to textile or leather substrates coated with these coating compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The film forming polymer latices used for the preparation of coatings on any substrates, e.g., leather or textiles, include polymer latices from the classes of polyacrylates, polybutadienes, polyurethanes, etc. These polymer latices generally give rise to polymer films with a high gloss. This high gloss, which is desirable for some purposes, is undesirable for other purposes, e.g. for upholstery leather. In such cases, so-called matting agents are added to the polymer latices. The matting agents used are finely divided mineral substances such as silica or silicates. Coatings which have been matted with such inorganic materials are subject to so-called chalking when exposed to light in combination with moist heat, In addition, they harden the polymer film and often produce so-called grey fracture when the coated materials are stretched or milled.
It is an object of the present invention to provide coating compositions which provide an excellent matting effect and do not have the above-mentioned disadvantages of inorganic matting agents.
It has now been found that this object may be achieved in accordance with the present invention by the use of the mixtures described below.